


Living in Creation

by Crowyvera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also my first time making a story, But it isn't focused that much, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hope I'll finish this, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, More like sketches if I'm lazy, POV Second Person, Self-Insert, So don't worry, There's a bit of romance too, There's also angst here and there, probably, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowyvera/pseuds/Crowyvera
Summary: You had selective mutism, but it's not like anyone knows or cares. You're just a mistake to everyone you know, after all.Your creations and your internet best friend refuse to believe that, however.A former high-school dropout with selective mutism that's trying with to live better with the help of her creations and internet best friend.Note : Please don't read this yet, I accidentally posted the chapter without finishing it. (This is my first time here, bluh.)





	Living in Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I'm writing. Hope that I'll finish it without giving up. e.e"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How April met her creations the first time.

When you woke up, your brown eyes suddenly met bright, glowing turquoise eyes. Alarms immediately went off in your brain, as the first thing you did was try to push it away—and you surprisingly did. The creature let out a startled yelp as it fell back, landing on its bottom.

You quickly to grab something to defend yourself with.....wait a minute.

You look at the creature—no, _Chickenosaurus_ —and just stare in complete confusion. The Chickenosaurus stares back curiously, her feathered tail flicked. Then, she gives you a big smile, her eyes glowed brightly. "Hello creator! It's very nice to see you!" She greets in a cheerful tone. Her smile fades a bit, "I'm sorry if I scared you.." She said quietly, but immediately perks back up. "But it won't happen again, promise!"

....You weren't sure if you were able to speak, because Fretuu—a creature from your imagination—was staring right at you, oblivious at the fact that she's not supposed to exist at _all_. ".....Fretuu?" You managed to ask quietly, wincing slightly at your voice. Well, at least you didn't stutter.

She nodded with excitement. "Yeah! That's my name!" The Chickenosaurus chirped as she slid off the bed, landing on her feet. Fretuu looks at you, tilting her head in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, "Is something wrong?"

'Yes, and it's that you're existing somehow.' is what you wanted to say, but that might a bit blunt. "N-Nothing's wrong." God damn it, you stuttered. Hope she doesn't notice—

"Well that's a fucking lie." A voice suddenly grumbles.

...Well fuck, Ahiga's here— _wait how is he here too_.

There in the doorway stands a grayish-blue Triceratops, glaring. Silence filled the air, besides Fretuu shifting side-to-side for a bit. After a few minutes, he questionably raises a brow, "What? Not going to argue?"

You open your mouth, then quickly shut it. It's not like you'll win this argument, either way. Glancing away, you look at the blankets because they're much more interesting to look at. Seriously, you can stare at them all day and make out the details in the soft fabric.

You lifted your head when he let out a quiet sigh, rubbing his forehead with his foot, grumbling about...something. You weren't sure what he said.

"...Look, April." He slowly says, moving his foot away from his forehead. His luminous blue eyes seemed less fierce than before—which was....fine. (It made you not want to do a backflip over a cliff, at least.) "You're probably wondering why we're here, or... _how_ are we here."

Interested, you immediately perk up. You're still wondering why and how they're here.

Ahiga slightly scoffs at your reaction with...amusement? His emotions were hard to read sometimes. However, it quickly vanishes, reverting back to his normal expression. He huffs, "The reason why we're here is to help you. Not sure what for, though." Ahiga leans on the doorframe as he looks away. His brows furrowed, "How we're here....no one knows." In the background, Fretuu is nodding very rapidly in agreement.


End file.
